


Happy

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Excuse my English!, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lace, M/M, Master/Servant, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Orion Pax is a servant who is very happy to serve his Master, Megatron.AU: Servant





	Happy

 

 

 

Orion Pax never had luck, with his Sire and Carrier disconnected, Orion only lived in the streets avoiding being caught by the Sellers to become a slave. He was with other children who helped each other like friends stealing Energon and some things of value, but unfortunately one day his friends were caught by Lawmakers, and sold to the highest bidder by a Seller. Orion was left alone and when he was about to die of hunger, someone helped him. A mech of intimidating aspect and an aura that emanated authority, turned out to be someone of the highest social status, of the gold caste. The mech welcomed him and took him to one of his mansions, where many of his servants took care of him by his orders. Orion had never eaten more than twice a day or asleep in a litter made of fluffy fluff, that day, Orion swore to serve in body and spark to his savior: Megatron.

And that's what he did, spent more than 20 years after his arrival at the mansion, Orion grew up and became a beautiful mech who unconditionally serves his Master. The servants in the mansion showed him the work of the house to make him an exemplary servant, he always woke up early to start cleaning, then he continued to help in the kitchen, then he took care of the gardens and finished the day cleaning his place favorite, the library. Orion loved the library, every time he cleaned deeply, he would choose which book he would read that day. As his Master Megatron had an infinity of books, cleaning every corner cost at least two days, so that when he finished his work, in his spare time, he could read the books that most caught his attention and then he would return very happy to continue with the home duties.

Master Megatron was a good mech, he always treated his servants and servants, even the slaves, as people who only work for him, he did not mistreat or abuse them for fun or any reason as did others of the Golden Caste. He witnessed those horrible acts when the Master Megatron organized a dance and several mech of his rank attended with his slaves to have fun torturing them in the presence of one of his friends, Megatron could not resist, these mech were of their same rank and could not interfere when they mistreated their "things" ...

Sigh

Orion was arranging the lace on the plates of his chest, while looking at the mirrors in his room. The servants and everyone in the mansion wore laces to let the rest know that they worked for their Master Megatron, it was a mark of difference, each of the Gold caste had their way of differentiating their servants. Orion smiled. He liked to wear the lace, it made him feel more ... cute for his Master. Although Orion saw that the lace was more beautiful to the femmes of the mansion, they were by nature very nice, always with small waists and thin bodies, uhm ... now that Orion noticed, he also had features of the femme, her waist was smaller than even some femme in the mansion, her legs were thin but were also thick from the knees and her arms were short and thin. He wondered if he had managed to get some features out of his Carrier ... he would not know, they perished before they got to know him.

He looked at his internal chronometer and was surprised to see that he had already spent 15 minutes getting ready for his Master, so he quickly ordered his small table with his trinkets, and left as quickly as possible from his room. This night he was called by his Master to appear in his office, and he knew why ...

His spark pulsed rapidly in thought. This was not the first time, but for Orion, he felt as special as that time, because ... because ...

I loved Megatron.

"How can I serve you, Master?" The servant asked softly, Orion already knew what was coming, but he should always ask.

Megatron's office always shone, everything showed a beautiful glow for the impeccable leaving of the fervent works of the servants and servants, everything combined beautifully with the large pointed silver armor of the mech sitting on the desk. Orion knew Megatron since he was a Sparkling, but he would never get tired of admiring her beauty. Currently, the Lord of the Golden Caste was concentrated in some papers on the desk in front of him.

"Take care of the same job as always" he replied. His Master's voice sounded monotonous.

"Yes, Master"

Orion then walked until he reached his Master. Megatron moved away with his chair a little to turn towards Orion, with the papers in his hands still reading them, and allowing the servant to take his place. Orion dropped his knees to fit between the thighs of his Master, so that seconds later, a 'click' was heard and a huge pressurized peak was exposed.

Orion then observes the peak near his face and then accommodates both hands to begin to massage it, manages to create a pleasant movement in the great peak to feel it throb. Orion is happy, very happy to cause great pleasure to his Master, he does not show it, but Orion knows that it is like that. After massaging the great peak for a few seconds, decides to advance to the other level, brings his face to the peak and finally passes his glossa on the entire tip. The Orion glossa continues licking the great beak up and down like an Energon palette for a long time. A tingling starts to sting in your valve and how great it would be to have your Master in it, but I knew that you should first please your Master.

He looked up and saw that Master Megatron was still busy with the papers in his hands, Orion was amazed at how his Master was a multitasking mech, despite feeling a blow job at that moment, he could easily sign a peace treaty in Average pleasure.

What a wonderful mech.

 Orion then decides to try more of that Mech by finally putting his mouth on the great peak. The Master Megatron peak is very large, so you must go slowly until your throat gets used to the sensation. Begin to back up and go forward until reaching a rhythm, Orion feels that it is in the stars, the lubricant starts to settle in its valve. The peak of Master Megatron is huge, so moving his glossa was somewhat difficult, but still it did with a few daring circular movements.

He was taken by surprise when his Master's hand pushed his rudder to deepen the peak in his throat.

Now, he was in control

Megatron was hard and wild in the thrusts, doing it all the work. Orion raised his optics to see what his Master had his optics closed and his papers to one side concentrating on the pleasure that Orion's mouth could give him, it was so wet and tight. Orion blushed deeply, he loved this sensation, and he feared he was becoming perverted as he helped his Master relax, no one wanted a breeder with mundane thoughts.

After it seemed like an eternity, a deep growl came from Megatron and a delicate moan from Orion's throat. The breeder could feel warm fluids being released into his mouth, finally Megatron released him and Orion moved away to be trapped with all the fluid in his face.

Orion blushed deeply, tinting his cheeks with a deep pink, as he realized how he was doing. The fluids of his Master were spilled on his face, while lines of the fluids that he had swallowed willingly swallowed at the sides of his lips.

"Good job" Congratulated Master Megatron looking pleased "Now, do you seem to continue?"

"Yes, Master." He answered almost immediately. Then he got up and let the valve cover go out to expose it.

Megatron laughed softly "Let's see if this time you can take a fourth round"

Orion could not be happier to share these moments with Master Megatron.


End file.
